A blister pack is universally known (RU 2173291 C2) A blister pack comprises a base and a cap provided with a flange. A stored article is placed under the cap, which cap is attached to the base by the flange. The cap is generally transparent. Thus a packed article is readily visible. Such blister packs can be used for storing seeds. However they cannot be used for presenting information about sown seeds.
A device for presenting information about sown plant seeds is shown in GB-A-2321445. This device comprises a cylindrical container on the top of a post which can be pushed into the ground. The container is provided with a dome which has a clamp for suspending a plaque. The plaque, secured in the clamp, is disposed within the container where it is not exposed to the environment. The container can be transparent or opaque. An opaque container is used to protect the information applied on the plaque from sun rays.
The structure of this device is difficult to fabricate, because it is difficult to adapt such a structure to streamlined manufacture. The device comprises three parts: a container provided with a post, a plug and a plaque. Consequently, such devices are relatively expensive. To use the device, an inscription must be made on the plaque. In the case of numerous plantings, such inscription becomes a labour-consuming operation. Further, inscriptions of this kind are abbreviated so that some information is lost.
The object of at least preferred embodiments of the invention is to provide a device for presenting information suitable to perform the following functions:                to provide information about the sown plant seeds, or about chemicals (fertilizers, pest control agents) used to treat the soil or plants;        to provide advertising information;        to serve as a pack for plant seeds or chemicals.        